Un piccolo favore
by ladymisteria
Summary: "Un paio d'occhi spaventosamente chiari seguirono la figura di John Watson fin oltre i cancelli d'ingresso del cimitero di Londra. Avrebbe esaudito la richiesta del suo migliore (se non unico) amico. Ma non poteva farlo in quel momento."


Un paio d'occhi spaventosamente chiari seguirono la figura di John Watson fin oltre i cancelli d'ingresso del cimitero di Londra.

Avrebbe esaudito la richiesta del suo migliore - se non unico - amico.

Ma non poteva farlo in quel momento.

Aveva altro a cui pensare, una reputazione da risollevare.

A dir la verità, quella era la parte più semplice, la più facilmente attuabile.

Avrebbe dovuto semplicemente far pervenire, in forma completamente anonima, la registrazione del suo incontro con Moriarty.

Buffo come alla fine dovesse essere grato a quel folle per qualcosa.

«Non dovresti uscire all'aperto; rischi che qualcuno ti veda».

Non si voltò alla voce del fratello, ma replicò con il solito tono tagliente.

«Non credi ai fantasmi, fratello? Strano, c'è gente che giura di vederne uno ogni giorno».

«Io non sono la gente, Sherlock»

«Oh, lo so bene. Tu sei superiore alla limitatezza mentale della gente normale. Peccato non si possa dire lo stesso degli errori, vero?».

Di nuovo quel tono.

Quante volte John l'aveva rimproverato di usarlo?

Una piccola fitta all'altezza del cuore.

Sentimenti.

Credeva di esserne immune.

O forse lo sperava?

«Me lo rinfaccerai ancora per molto?»

«Cosa? Di aver venduto tuo fratello minore per una stringa informatica che non esisteva neppure? No, cosa ti fa pensare che dovrei farlo?».

Ironia.

Un'ironia più tagliente delle migliori lame.

Mycroft Holmes sospirò rassegnato.

«Non ho reagito così quando hai mandato a monte il lavoro di mesi, di anni, lasciandotelo... _sfuggire_ a…»

«Non nominarla».

«Giusto. John me l'aveva accennato. Come la definisci tu? Ah, sì. "La Donna"».

Sherlock guardò la lapide della sua tomba lontana.

«Carino da parte tua ricordarmela».

Rimase in silenzio per qualche istante.

«Ma se non sbaglio, - riprese, guardando il fratello per la prima volta da quando quella discussione aveva avuto inizio - la stessa sera che scoprimmo la sua vera natura ti consegnai su un piatto d'argento le informazioni per evitare decine di futuri, _e probabili_ , ricatti. E tu, caro fratello, convenisti con me che quello fu un ottimo modo, se non il migliore, di "chiudere il cerchio". A quanto mi risulta, Mycroft, io non ho conti in sospeso con te. A differenza tua».

«Allora parla. Dimmi, che posso fare per ottenere un po' di pace da parte tua?».

Sherlock sorrise sornione.

«Potrei chiederti qualunque cosa...»

«Ebbene?».

«Dato che la colpa di tutto questo è essenzialmente tua...»

«Sherlock...»

«...E sapendo che odi terribilmente "uscire dai tuoi binari"… - continuò il detective, ignorando il fratello maggiore - Direi che potresti comodamente portare le prove a Lestrade».

«Le prove?»

«La vecchiaia ti sta facendo diventare lento. Le prove che tuo fratello non è uno stupido e un impostore, come invece i media vogliono far credere da un po'».

Mycroft si passò una mano sul viso.

«E che dovrei rispondere quando mi chiederanno dove e _come_ ho ricevuto tali prove?».

Sherlock fece spallucce.

«Questo è un problema tuo. Sei un uomo intelligente, ed è risaputo che voi del governo avete una straordinaria fantasia nell'inventare scuse assurde ma plausibili. Dì che le hai ricevute dal mio fantasma. Non sarebbe neppure una bugia, no? Io sono morto. Guarda, ho anche una bella lapide a ricordarmelo!».

«Oh, avanti, Sherlock! Mi stai chiedendo di...»

«Di riabilitare la memoria del tuo caro fratellino minore. Osi forse negarmelo? Eppure avevo capito di poterti chiedere qualunque cosa».

Mycroft sospirò nuovamente.

«E va bene. Ma tu dovrai sparire»

«Nulla di più semplice. Ovviamente a spese tue. Credo che girerò un po' qui, un po' là... Potrei fingere di essere un violinista. Sì, è una buona idea».

«Pensi di tornare?»

«Come?» chiese Sherlock, tornando con i piedi per terra.

«Chiedevo: pensi di tornare? Pensi di mettere al corrente John della tua reale condizione?».

Sherlock fissò il punto dove l'amico si era fermato a parlare con quello che credeva essere lui; sulla sua tomba.

«Non ora».

«Credevo gli volessi bene»

«E io credevo di averlo già dimostrato, buttandomi dal tetto del St. Bartholomew's Hospital».

«Eppure non vuoi dirgli la verità. Non hai voluto dirgli la verità neppure quel giorno. Hai preferito mentirgli».

Scosse il capo.

«Dopo tutti questi anni mi chiedo ancora come funzioni il tuo cervello».

«Non farlo. Non provare a capirlo. Perderesti solo il tuo tempo. Avevo e ho le mie ragioni, e questo dovrà bastarti».

Si strinse nel cappotto, alzando il bavero e compiendo così quel gesto che John definiva "Atteggiarsi da figo".

«Ebbene Mycroft, credo sia ora che io svanisca. E non pensare minimamente di scaricare il compito che ti ho affidato a uno dei tuoi galoppini. Oh, so che lo faresti senza pensarci due volte» aggiunse rapidamente, precedendo le obiezioni del fratello.

«Ho la presunzione di conoscere chiunque come le mie tasche. A maggior ragione tu».

Strinse brevemente la mano al fratello.

«Arrivederci, Mycroft».

E svanì, così com'era arrivato.

* * *

 **Bene. E' la prima volta che mi cimento in una Fanfiction in questa categoria. Mi rendo conto che i personaggi risultano OOC ^^"**  
 **Vi chiedo solo di dirmi che ne pensate, non preoccupatevi, potete lasciare anche recensioni negative. Sono sempre costruttive :D**  
 **Grazie.**


End file.
